ignacjuszfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Postacie z filmów edukacyjnych
Dobre ---- TITELITURY TITELITURY - postać jednoodcinkowa, pojawił się tylko w "TO straszny TITELITURY do znanej pisosenki bajtek zaplacik are". Opis TITELITURY (Bądź też "straszny TITELITURY") to latający Skaut (model Franek), czerwony, i pół-przezroczysty. Potrafi zmieniać formę - na ekranie pojawia się bowiem najpierw jako latające oczy i włosy. Jest nemesis Magora, uważa Skauty za swoich synów i posiada moc infekowania mięsa tasiemcem i glistami. Jego theme jest piosenka zespołu KORN pod tytułem "Daddy" która opowiada o molestowaniu seksualnym dziecka (Imć prawdopodobnie tego nie wiedział bo nie ogarnia angielskiego). ---- "Zolniez Zenek" "siema zdrowiaki tp ja znek dizsiaj pokaze wam sposob na przetrwanie jak sie zgubcie w lesie!" "zolniez zenek" (czy też Żołnierz Zenek) - postać jednoodcinkowa, pojawił się jedynie w filmie CobiRozpiździatora pt. "edukacyjny film fajny ZOLNIEZ zenek mowi o prztrwaniu!" Opis "zolniez zenek" był członkiem Powinności, noszący wyrzutnię rakiet RPG-7 który radził Zdrowiakom co robić aby nie zgubić się w lesie, m.in. aby "miec latarke inaczej przyjda zle duchy!". Po usłyszeniu "ZABIĆ GOOO" pojawił się niejaki KRADZIEJ JARZYNEK "Gabryś Rozew" który chciał ukraść zolniezowi zenkowi portfel. Zanim mógł spuścić LEGO LEKCJE Gabriel zesłał szturm flag Izraela także zwaną jako "moc izrel" (przy której gra jakiś schizowy Psycho Elektrowy remix Hava Nagili) która zmienia ludzi w Żydów, przez co Zenek stał się czerwony oraz "pochala go judizm". Rozew oznajmił że jako członek pierdolonego Mosadu opanuje świat, dopóki niejaki Generał Chińczyków Chujów "miciapang hujew" wchłonął Gabrysia, oznajmiając że Chińczycy opanują Polskę. ---- Filuś, Kubuś i Czajnisław "Time to get Creative!" Filuś, Kubuś, Czajnisław - Trzej Snajperzy z Team Fortress 2, Filuś (po lewej), Kubuś (po prawej) oraz Czajnisław (po środku). Pojawili się oni w filmie pt. "nowa dziecinna partia przaśna". Opis Filuś ma ciało Grubego z TFa oraz wymachuje gumowym członkiem, Czajnisław natomiast ma głos Recycler Trucka z moda do C&C Generals o nazwie "Rise of the Reds". Nie wiadomo na razie zbyt wiele o Kubusiu. ---- Tworca Bionicle "KURWA MAC BIONICLKE" Tworca Bionicle - Latająca wyszczerzona twarz Demomana z TF2, będąca reprezentacją (?) twórcy LEGO Bionicle. Pojawił się w filmie "FELIETON LEGO BIONICLE". Opis Tworca Bionicle w filmie "FELIETON LEGO BIONICLE" pojawia się przez kilka sekund po tym jak Bioniclowy Zboczeniec "zgwałcił" Bionicla Damessę, oznajmiając swoją prezencję oraz oburzenie po wcześniejszej scenie. Z jakiegoś powodu ma głos Grubego. ---- Złe ---- Magor Magor/MAGOR - Big Smoke z gry GTA San Andreas. Opis Magora wymyślił Emil Maserak. Postać ta rozdaje dzieciom naklejane tatuaże zawierające narkotyki i mięso. Jego pierwsza śmierć spowodowała zniknięcie mięsa. Kilkukrotnie powracał, ale zginął w końcu zabity przez Chronosferę Skautów. ---- Generał Posolić i CJ Generał Posolić i CJ - dwie postacie, generał ze Stocka i CJ z GTA:SA Opis Obu wymyślił Emil Maserak. Ich celem jest bicie jabłek i wrzucanie dziwnych rzeczy (w tym samego CJ) do plecaków dzieci. Zginęli kilka razy, ale zginęli ostatecznie w Chronosferze podobnie jak reszta złych. ---- Demon Kung Pao Demon Kung Pao - postać która na razie pojawiła się tylko raz. Opis Demon Kung Pao to latający ryj Skauta (model Juniorek). Pojawił się tylko raz, po fuzji trzech chińczyków których przyzwał Porno-Man. ---- Ziom Nietzsche i Ziomy & Lao Tzu, Sun Tzu i Konfucjusz Ziom Nietzsche i Ziomy & Lao Tzu, Sun Tzu i Konfucjusz - postacie z filmu "Chiny vs Europa" zamieszczonego na kanale Molesteraka. Opis Ziom Nietzsche i Ziomy walczyli z Lao Tzu, Sun Tzu i Konfucjuszem wyzywając ich po tym jak chcieli dać dzieciom "słodkie w smaku cukiereczki tylko z cukru" i (oczywiście) deser...deser...DESER! Oczywistym jest to że są oni wytworem rasistowskim, a Ziom Nietzsche mówiąc do nich "Wypierdalaj!" sprawił że zaczęli się kłócić. Oryginalny klip pochodzi z odcinka Epic Rap Battles of History pod tytułem " Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers". Pan Nie Pan Nie - postać dość długo znana bo od 2017, pojawiła się jednak dopiero w 2018 w filmie "WUJEK vs Pan NIE vs CHUTNEY vs Tata". Opis Pan Nie dawniej był wspomniany dawniej zaledwie raz na Discordzie jako "jebany arab ktory kaze dzieviom mowic nie zdrowiu". Jak się okazało w 2018 w jego filmowym debiucie, jest to Alfred Hitchcock który każe dzieciom mówić "Nie" rodzicom. Sam Hitchcock pochodzi z odcinka Epic Rap Battles of History pod tytułem "Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock". Skiper i paczka Skiper i paczka - postacie jednoodcinkowe, pojawiły się tylko w "Kubus TEDI vs skiper i paczka (18+)". Opis Skiper i paczka to trzy postacie. - Al Dupa, Dambeldorek Gej Hogwart i Kwasior Solone Frytki. Potrafią połączyć się w Lorda który zabiera ludzi do "swuata biblii". Zabił ich Kubus Tedi. Fałszywy Mikołaj "Kochany Panie Mikołaju..." Fałszywy Mikołaj - postać jednoodcinkowa, pojawił się tylko w "do widzeina paczce". Opis Fałszywy Mikołaj to jedna z najsilniejszych postaci w filmach edukacyjnych - jest w stanie obalić Skauty przyzywając ich duchy oraz swoje miniony wyglądające jak Beta CJ z GTA San Andreas. Potrafi też tworzyć "Sztuczny Worteks" który wsysa każdego. Jego celem jest zmiana dzieci w zabawki powszechnie uznawane za nieodpowiednie dla dzieci. Miciapang Hujew Miciapang Hujew - rzekomy Generał Chińczyków Chujów, będący azjatyckim Generałem ze stocka i niejako odmianą Generała Posolić. Jego debiut można było zobaczyć w "edukacyjny film fajny ZOLNIEZ zenek mowi o prztrwaniu!", gdzie wchłonął niejakiego Gabrysia Rozewia. W wyniku krótkiego filmu "sojusz niezdrowy" prawdopodobnie stał się sojusznikiem Generała Posolić niedługo przed jego ostateczną śmiercią w wyniku Chronosfery. W filmie "MEGA FILM edukawcykjny co zrobic gdy marynarza" zreinkarnował klona Rozewia i zmienił go w Chińczyka (PREPARING FOR SIGNAL DISTORTION!) Prawdopodobnie jest second-in-command w dowodzeniu flotą "fałszywych marynarskich damess". Trygliwiak i Joszka "Paper Mario meets Donald CZZZZROMP!" Trygliwiak i Joszka - Dwaj żołnierze Helghanów (?) którzy są "ziomami axila", zabierają dzieci do świata pornografii. Pojawili się przez kilkanaście sekund w "MEGA FILM edukawcykjny co zrobic gdy marynarza". Zabił ich Zbychu z Władysławowa. Mistrz Bioniclowego Kobiecenia/Psebzydla Pscułka Mistrz Bioniclowego Kobiecenia '''(także nazywany Psebzydlą Psculką) - Postać która pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w "nowa dziecinna partia przaśna". Opis Mistrz Bioniclowego Kobiecenia to wybielony Medyk z TF2 który Feminizuje postacie z LEGO Bionicle, "osłabiając" je by były celem Bioniclowego Zboczeńca który kąsa ofiary. Inna nazwa Mistrza to Psebzydla Pscułka, wzięta (razem z Trzema Snajperami) z filmu Surreaktora. Gang Prosciutto '''Gang Prosciutto - Imciowy odpowiednik Włoskiej Mafii, który pojawił się w kilku filmach. Opis Wiadomo narazie jedynie o trzech członkach: Clipartowym Mafiozo z filmu "WALKA Z MAFIĄ" który zginąłod ostrzałów z miniguna Juniorka, Franka i Huberta, Niezdrowego z walki Dzwonimierza przeciwko "nieodopowiednim zabawkom" oraz trzeciego członka który zabił Oktawiana. Poryniaki Postacie autorstwa daniela, drą się "SPERMA!" i "CYCKI!", a jeden z nich nazywa się Spermiot Pan Wielkiego Seksu. Do tej pory pojawili się tylko w jednym filmie. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Szaleństwo Imcia